Soft-hearted hero
by Silveryglow
Summary: Eri who is attending U.A, came face to face with her old guardian Overhaul. Things aren't pretty in Japan, and Eri soft heart side wanting to believe everyone has a good side, has gotten her into trouble. / If you want more, please let me know and I'll write more to this.


Before you read. This may contain tiny bit of spoiler from recent chapters of BNHA (228). Tiny bit. However the spoilers are kind of up in the air and hasn't been confirm or not. I know sound confusing. But I wanted to warn you all before you all like "Wait what?!" Then again 99% of this is completely original, and you all probably would have thought I made it up. But in case you all didn't. You all been warn. Leave a comment below, and tell me what you all thought! Did it hit you in the feels, did it suck, want more? etc.

Also, totally know I destroyed some of the characters names. I'm sorry.

Situated at a key location at Musutafu, Japan a few miles away from Tokyo Japan, on top of a building roof was a young teenage girl, her long silvery white curly hair was a mess, her face was dirty and beads of sweat was running down her porcelain face. Her uniform told her she was from U.A, one of the highest appreciated hero academies in Japan. Her sleeves were torn and dirty, her leg stocking had holes in them, and her shoes were dirty. In front of her was an adult. He had messy short brown hair, he was wearing a royal blue t-shirt, and really nice black pants. Well they were nice. It was dirty now. If one didn't know better. It would seem they were in a middle of a war. Actually, that's exactly what was happening.

The young girl looked at her surroundings. Building were on fire; some were destroyed that you couldn't even recognize what building they were. Rocks, broken glass, electric cords were scattered around town. A soft raspy cough escaped from the female mouth. Smoke was heavy in the air, making it difficult to breath for the young teen. Her red eyes were filled with sadness, as she tried to grasp how bad things had gotten out of hand. Her eyes drifted towards the adult male who was on his knees in front of her. Why did things have to turn out this way?

Just a few hours ago, she was at school with her friends. They were all outside training with their selective partners. All seemed fine and dandy in the world, till the town alarm went off and a state of emergency was announced. All heroes, retired heroes, and even heroes-in-training was called. Things had only gone downhill from there. It was honestly scary to think how one minute you think everything is fine, and the next second the whole town is in flames. It was insane to think about. But what's worse is that you had the power to stop it. But you froze and couldn't do it. Which is exactly what happened to this girl.

Her heart was shattering in a million of pieces, tears was running down her face leaving a clean streak against her dirty face. She fell to her knees lower her head towards the flat roof. A loud scream erupted from the girl. The guy responsible for all this madness, for all these deaths below them, was because of him. But she couldn't bring herself to use her quirk against him. It wasn't because she has feelings for the guy. This guy had done her wrong during her early childhood life. All the torturements, all the experiments, the fear, hating life, believing there was no happiness, no love in the world. She had only known hate, pain, fear, she didn't even know what fun was in life, or what love felt like as a child.

Perhaps that was her problem. Her reasoning for not using her quirk against him. She really didn't know much about her old guardian. She didn't know what kind of life he had before taking her in. Did he ever experience a family love, fun, laughter, the many bright and wonderful things this world had to offer? If not, shouldn't he be able to experiences it as well? Why do villains have to exist? The female lifted her head as a villainous laugh appeared before her. Chills ran down her spine as she watched Overhaul laugh. His shoulder and body were slump, and his head was hung back as he continued to laugh. She really didn't understand how any of this was remotely funny.

"I did it! Eri, can't you see?" His voice was raspy from the smoke getting into his lungs. "All I see is destruction." She replied. She was doing all she could to hide the fear from her voice. Her younger self wanted to reappear, wanted to go run and hide from all of this, but she couldn't do that. She was exhausted, and her legs would just give out on her if she tried. "A world where I can rule it. No heroes to stop me. All the villains can come out and no longer be afraid to be who they are." He replied as his head straighten back out, looking directly at her. "All thanks to the perfect Nomu's and you! Us villains can live in this world!"

Eri's eyes widen at his words. This was all her fault. Overhaul knew she would somehow not use her quirk against him. But how? When he was experimenting on her, did he put something in her to stop her from doing so? Is that how he was so confident that she wouldn't be able to stop him. It really was her fault. She was weak. Aizawa her adoptive papa was critically injured, All Might was missing in action, Midnight died saving a mother and kid from a collapsing building. Mt Lady was in surgery and her chances of survival was low. Mineta, Kota, Tokoyami, and Denki were all injured, Jirou, Momo, Hizashi, Eijiro, were still out there somewhere fighting, Ms. Jokes was dead saving Aizawa life, Deku, Mirio, Bakugou, Todoroki, Endeavor, and Gran Tarino, were all dealing with the perfect Nomu's. She wasn't even sure if they were all okay since the last time she checked. And there were so many more uncounted heroes she wasn't sure about.

"Come back to me Eri, and I'll forget you betrayed us vill-" Overhaul was interrupted by her unexpected strong voice. "No. I forgive you for all the evil doings you did today. It's not your fault." A smiled appeared on her face. It was a very forceful smile, but it was a smile. It was something All Might had taught them all to do when things looked bad. Is to smile. "I don't know how you were raised, or how you became the way you are now. But I forgive you and love you like a brother." That could be farther from the truth. But perhaps in another reality, that might have been the truth. "Stop trying to convince me love and peace exist in this world." Overhaul voice became harsh that Eri had goosebumps appear on her arms. She extended her hands out and gently placed her hands on his dirty cheeks. Slowly leaning towards him so their faces were inches apart.

"But love and peace do exist in this world. Look at me I'm living proof that it does." A genuine smiled appeared on her face this time. "I got an adoptive father love, adoptive brother love, heroes support and love for me, friends who loved me. If I never met them. I probably would have turned into you." The young girl frowned for a second, knowing she wasn't convincing him. He was a lost cause, but she didn't want him to be that. She knew he could be a better person. "Toga is dead. She died years ago along with Twice. Tomura is... Well he's seeking help, and Kurogiri is under my protection. I caved and vow for him... Hey when a guy offers a kid apple juice in their own bar. It kind of leaves an impression on the kid. He was never really mean to me. And I vowed for Dabi as well. Though he didn't seem too pleased with that. To be honest, I don't think even the heroes were pleased I was vowing for some of them."

She rubbed the back of her head nervously. But Dabi. She really did vow for him. He just had a bad childhood life, and ran from it, becoming what he was. She believed he would have been a hero, if it wasn't the father abuse. "Look what I'm trying to say is..." No, she couldn't say it. He already killed too many people. She couldn't vow for him; she couldn't protect him. But if he promised to change. Then maybe, just maybe... "Look please don't make me use my quirk against you." She replied. Coughs escaped her mouth. Her lungs were starting to feel heavy. She didn't have much longer out here with all this smoke. "Eri, your poor summer child. I'm not like those weaklings. Never did like them. I'm not changing, and I'm not apologizing. I did right to this world!"

Eri vision was starting to faze in and out. The smoke was finally taking over. "N-No you di-." Eri vision became dark and lost control of her body. Her body fell right on top of Overhaul who was now holding her in his arm. "Checkmate. I now have you were I always wanted. It's time to experiment on you one last time, and get rid of those little flees that are still alive and running. Then those Nomu's will be God tier with your quirk." Overhaul spoke, his voice sounded so far away to her, and she couldn't move or get out of his grasp. She was captured and there was no one to save her. "Papa, Deku, Shinsou, Mirio, Kota, All Might. I'm sorry, I should have just erased him." She wanted to say but the words didn't come out.


End file.
